Oncoming Storm
by crazy james
Summary: Sequel to tales of Uzumaki Naruto. After 4 years away from the village with Jiraya, Naruto and Fuu return to Konoha already as jonin, but the Akatsuki is ready to make its move, and Orochimaru has been strangely quiet for two years. A weakening seal, threats from both within and outside bring chaos to the ninja world
1. Chapter 1

_I broke the promise I made to my sister, I did not leave the village for as little as I said I would, instead I stayed outside of Konoha for four years, but she never told me she was making gennin, so I suppose she and the Konoha Corps waited for me to come back before finally passing the graduation exam._

"Excited about getting back home? I know I should be, last time I spent so much time away was a decade ago," Jiraya had changed very little over the four years away, the only thing that changed was the war paint, as he called it, on his face.

"Yeah, it will be good to shove the fact that I got a field promotion into Iruka-nii's face," Naruto had changed a lot, his face had lost all of the roundness it once had, his eyes had narrowed a bit and his whiskers had faded.

_A lot happened during those four years; I became a certified seal master, I saved a princess, stopped five different power hungry maniacs, saved a bunch of scientists, met an outcast, helped Gaara again, stopped a demon, had to deal with Jiraya's mess. Busy years._

"Heh, I bet you get crushed by little Megumi," Fuu had grown taller and lost some of her childish features, but to Naruto that was only a bonus, as her body had developed very nicely, she would never be as big as Tsunade, but her figure was very pleasing to the eyes.

_Fuu and I, we grew closer, especially after the mess in Nadeshiko, even more after Jiraya took us to Bee of the Eight Tails during when he said it was time for us to try to gain control of the Bijuu inside us. Bee was a nice person, if very weird, what with his rapping and his bond with the Hachibi._

_Kurama and I reached a good agreement over the chakra he would give me and the chakra I would give in return, we have yet to do an actual battle over it, mostly because kaa-san doesn't want to leave me yet, I'm more than eager to fight Kurama._

"She's not so little any more, she reached my chin last time I saw her, but I don't think she will grow much more than that" Naruto smiled as he thought about his room, where it was probably full of dust he would have to clear, but his bed would be waiting for him, his glorious bed.

_The seal on my navel has changed, the bond between Kurama and I has strengthened, but the seal has been weakening, as soon as I try to use more than seven of his tails in power I fear he will be free, killing me and mom in the process, none of us three wants that, Kurama has admitted that I am the first human he has befriended since the first of the Senju._

"If it makes you feel any better, to me most of the ninja in the corps are brats," Jiraya was proofreading the newest of his books, he did not want Fuu on his ass, not since she and Naruto had gone berserker on him during the first month of Bijuu controlling lessons.

That and by herself she was as scary as Kushina.

_Konoha is my home, the next spy and seal master for it my job, protecting it is my duty._

_Uzumaki Naruto is my name, and if I have to bust some skulls to protect the village, then so be it, DATTEBAYO!_


	2. Prelude to war

***Unkown place*Probably somewhere near Ame no Kuni***

"**Schichibi and Kyuubi** have finally returned to **Konoha, along with Jiraya, **And the Sanbi has only one piece left to regain" Zetsu rose from the ground to his feet, all the other members of Akatsuki waiting for him

"We've also located **the rokubi jinchuriki, he has **been recruited into servitude **to the Tsuchigumo clan**"

"_Then we will start collecting the bijju now, start at the Ichibi, Sasor, Deidara, how soon Can you capture him?"_

"_We are two days away from Suna, a battle will take no longer than an hour" _a hunched over figure, Sasori, answered.

"_Capture him as soon as you can, we will not be delayed any more, Sasori, contact your spy with Orochimaru, tell him to get the ring so Konan can have it"_

"_I will try leader-sama, he has told me that Orochimaru never strays too far from the ring"_

"_HE, please tell me I'll get a good fight soon, I haven't had one since the time I killed Ringo" Shark man, Kisame, said_

"_From the schichibi and up are up to you and Itachi, Kisame, all of them are important for the leaders of their respective village"_

"_Hell yeah, still, I wish Zabuza was still alive, he was second only to me back then"_

"_Deidara and I will be leaving now, I would hate to make you wait, Hurry Deidara, you know how impatient I am" _The hunched figure disappeared, a second one, a man with bang, followed shortly after.

'I hate my life' Uchiha Itachi thought.

* * *

***Sunagakure*Kazekage office***

"I have a bad feeling about tonight" Gaara spread his senses through the sand as far as he could, trying to see if there were any disruptions on the dessert around him, but finding none.

"What do you mean Gaara?" His assistant, Maki, questioned.

"Call it a gut feeling," Under his sand armor Gaara frowned, not visible on his mask, "Have we received any news about a conflict?" He asked.

"No sir, none other than the usual skirmishes between Konoha and Iwa in Noodle country."

"Call Baki, and tell the jonin commander that there is a threat approaching, close all checkpoints" Gaara looked out the window, his eyes narrowing almost unnoticeably.

He stayed like that for fifteen minutes, until the one that had been his jonin handler during his brief gennin days entered, he still trusted the man, he was loyal only to the Kazekage in the seat, the one thing Gaara wanted, "There is a traitor in our midst, Shukaku has been really annoying lately."

"You think the Akatsuki is making a move now?" Baki asked, having been in the office when Naruto and Jiraya warned Gaara of the threat.

"Three years should be enough to gather money," He had made a lot money for the village hunting down bounties in between the time of disarray and the choosing of Baki as an interim leader, "Iwa hired them for a lot of questionable missions and they caught a bounty each month, they have enough funding to run an army for a year"

"You want me to make a sweep for spies" Gaara nodded, "I'll bring results soon" Baki left the room, leaving Gaara alone.

"Battle has come to my village" a sand construct began to grow, its eyes as yellow as Shukaku's, it had been created using the chakra of the beast, after all, "Stay here, if they capture me switch, blow them to kingdom come"

Gaara stepped out of the window, a cloud of sand forming under his feet, and he flew off into the sky.

* * *

***Konoha***

"HOW DID YOU GET ME INTO THIS?" Fuu shouted as she tried to stay ahead of the ANBU chasing her and Naruto.

The boy in question was laughing his head off, a bucket, empty, hanging from his hand, having the time of his life, "NO PRANKS FOR THREE YEARS," Naruto shouted back, "I MISSED THIS"

The ANBU in question had to stop several times during their run to scratch themselves in the strangest of places, and if Naruto planned it right then a few clans, the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka would soon join, it would depend on how the paint and stink bombs went.

"AND WE DIDN'T MISS YOU, BRAT" one of the ANBU shouted at the top of his lungs.

"IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK" the manic laugh was enough to make several civilians shiver.

One young woman though, grinned ear to ear once she heard it.

Her onii-chan was back, after all.

* * *

***Amegakure no Sato***

Two figures sat on the tallest tower of the city, where no one dared to go, watching the rain fall from a little balcony on the side of the tower, "Do you think he would like what we are doing?" one of them asked emotionlessly.

"We are finally going to start moving towards our goal, he should be" The other one answered, "The Ichibi will be with us by the end of the week."

"By the end of the year the world will know pain, and then there will be peace" the two nodded.

The rain clattered on above them, and soon the leaders of Akatsuki, the public faces, were lost to their thoughts.

* * *

***Otogakure***

"Yes, just like that, Sasuke-kun, soon you'll be ready to kill your brother" Kabuto praised the estranged Uchuha as he pulled off a lance of lightning that reached from one side of the room to the other, the third variant of the chidori he had created.

"Shut up, tell Orochimaru that I want to sign the snake contract, and that I will be in the north hideout for a while," Sasuke walked away from the arena, leaving the bespectacled man to himself, but not by much, as with a single motion a shadow dropped next to him, kneeling on the ground.

"Keep an eye on him, do net let Karin know he will be there" Kabito said before turning around and leaving deeper into the base.

"Understood, Kabuto-sama, shall I let Orochimaru-sama know?" the shadow asked.

"Yes, and tell him that I will be in the hideout near the Heaven and Earth bridge" Kabuto kept moving, ignoring the movement of the shadow.

He had to run some damage control for some idiot that had allowed himself to be followed, after all.

* * *

***Kirigakure***

"KEEP MOVING, we are sitting ducks in here!" It was the final push, four days of siege, yet the bloodline resistance was finally taking over the last few blocks of the village of Kiri.

The rebels did not have the advantage in numbers, but their biological gifts and the organization of their troops were more than enough to deal with the few pockets of loyalists still holding onto the hope that the Fourth Mizukage would finish off the rebels.

But that was a false hope, for the leader of the rebels, Terumi Mei, along with her four most elite members, two of them future members of the Kiri no Shinobigata Shichinin Sho, the other two her best captains.

Between the four of them they had a good chance of killing Yagura, as they were beating the Sanbi with a mixture of brute force, diversion tactics and immobilizing techniques.

They only had to apply the youki suppression seal developed by their only resident fuinjutsu master, Uzumaki Honoka, and they would win the war.

Mei would have to thank the old provert that had saved Honoka, even if he had tried to see her naked without permission.

* * *

***Unknown***

A body moved, the earth around it shifted.

It felt the change, the sun was getting closer, and Mars' energy was getting to it as it only had once before, before it had been imprisoned.

Its time was once again coming, and this time…This time he would win the final battle and eradicate the human race, no one would stop him, and then, after he took over the world, he would release the Juubi and be rewarded by the King of Demons.

Moryo smirked wickedly, already feeling empowered.


End file.
